Rewrite
by demonfox2341
Summary: Itachi has been given a second chance in life will he use it wisely this time


First Itachi story so don't be cruel and review saying that you hate it and its horrible and I deserve to die but please review thanks

"Die!"Itachi's whole horrible life flashed before his eyes one event at a time since he was little till he killed the Uchiha clan every detail every inch of his life was staring him down .Darkness not one good moment he got to enjoy only one thing brought joy to his life Sasuke his little brother who is the one responsible for his smile. Itachi never knew happiness like this when he was around him that smile that made his day and filled him with love .He loved Sasuke more than anything in the world more than anyone could love a single his reason for living but now his reason for knew this day would come the day his own brother would get his revenge maybe it was for the best,life was short but bad while it lasted. He could feel Sasuke's hate when he looked him in the eyes he never wanted this he never wanted to be hated like one more chance to make up for his mistakes that's all he wanted.

"Brother wake up wake up"He felt as if he was in heaven now it was warm and sunny just like home was this God's way of saying you have been nice so I let you live in heaven or the Devil's way of making him suffer."Wake up Itachi hurry you promised to teach me another move come on don't be lazy come on"That voice it sounded so familiar why does he feel as he has heard it what was happening is this the after life everyone talked about wasn't it suppose great. He slowly opened his eyes to see were that voice came from or who it came from."Itachi your finally awake your so lazy you know that's why one day I'll be a stronger ninja than you"It was Sasuke but he looked so young like when he was 6 how was this possible Itachi 's eyes widened was this some hell trying to make him suffer because it was working that smile on Sasuke's face couldn't be real can it?"Sasuke is that you?"Itachi got near him trying to see if he was real or just an illusion of his mind."No duh you really are dumb brother now come on before mom wakes up hurry"Sasuke got his little hand and tugged Itachi's shirt."Mom?"Wait wasn't she did didn't he kill her okay no this was freaking him pulled him with all his strength towards the back garden.

"Hum I spy 2 kids who are sneaking out before breakfast"Their mom stood in Itachi's room laughing at them it was her she looked real and sounded real was this some dream."I told you Itachi to hurry"Sasuke kicked the dirt and pulled Itachi back to the house."What the hell is happening to me?"Itachi thought to him self they all walked to the kitchen were his dad sat at the same place he sat every day well when he was alive."Itachi you should teach Sasuke not to run off before breakfast you know better than that"He used the same tone every time he spoke to him not using any emotion."Sorry father I just had a bad dream and I'm still a little tired"He sat next to his father trying to figure out what was happening around here. Itachi had the urge to go to the woods behind their house."May I be excused"He got up and walked out of the house."Mom is brother okay"Sasuke looked at his mother with a worried face."This ninja stuff has gone to his head"His dad just took a drink from his tea.

"What the hell is happening Konoha looks the same"He looked around the village ruining faster and faster to the bumped into 2 girls in front of him."Watch were going next time Itachi do I have to beat you up"The crazy one with a ponytail yelled at him."Anko chill"The other one with long black hair and red eyes pulled her. He remembered these girls Kurenia and Anko they were only 1 year older than him(not really Anko is 3 years older and Kurenia is 7 years older than him I'm going to fix around some ages.)"Sorry Itachi you know you crazy Anko has been since she fell off the roof"She hit Anko right on the fore head."I hate it when you always take his side do you like him or something"Anko sat on the floor mad."No"Kurenia blushed and yelled at her."Hey small fry what are you doing here all alone some one like you should be carried around like the prince you are"Kurenia's boyfriend Asuma stood behind him."Asuma shut your little"Kurenia covered Ankos' mouth."Hey wheres Itachi"Anko looked .He ran to the forest as fast as he could till he reached a strange old man."Sir do you need help with that"Itachi helped the old guy with his stuff."You were always such a promising boy that's why I gave you a second chance in life"He handed Itachi a bag.

"Second life?"Itachi had no idea what was going on but the only thing he knew is that he had gotten a chance to re do his thanks for reading review please.


End file.
